Titans
(This is a page that anyone can add to, but please do not remove things other people have written. Due to the nature of the Titans, what is written here may seem to contradict itself, but because of the Titans being 6 dimensional beings, it actually does not) The Titans are the oldest race in the entirety of existence. They are a race of gods, divine beings responsible for the creation of everything in the universe that existed in the beginning when they were created by the Titan King, I, along with the expanse of the universe. They are 6 dimensional beings with the ability to traverse dimensions as easily as one can walk from corner of a room to the other. Many of the Titans are now far spread from one another, and coming across one of them would be extraordinarily rare; but their cities, weapons, ships, technology, and all the other remnants of their existence remain, hidden, completely undetectable by anyone without their own Titan technology. 'The Beginning' 'The Ancients' Many Titans posses the ability to grant the gift of eternal life to mortals. These psuedo mortals normally keep to the sides of whichever Titan granted them this gift, or at least remain in a Titan city where the gift was granted. A fair amount however wander the universe, exploring all that it has to offer. While they cannot die of dissease, poisen, starvation, or of any other natural ailments, they can be killed, and they are much safer to remain in the presense of a friendly Titan. Some of these psuedo mortals include a group that the Guardians of Secrets have dubbed, the Ancients. The Ancients are psuedo mortals that lived in the Old Age of the Titans, and witnessed the creation of a larger portion of the universe. Many of the Ancients have so much experience, that they are almost as powerful as the Titans themselves, and few have even gone to create thriving life on various planets. Unlike Titan technology, however, artifacts created by the Ancients tends to get lost and winds up the hands of mortals; though not nearly as powerful as their Titan counterparts, these artifacts give mortal races a vast advantage over one another, though most of the time, it's pirates who control these powerful artifacts. Many Ancients prefer to let the universe run it's own course, but when the balance of things that they have set up is being threatened, they won't hesitate to intervene and aide their mortal allies in war. This is when most of their lost artifacts find mortal hands; some Ancients will bring mortals they choose powerful weapons to empower them against their enemies. 'Titan Cities' As time goes one, the Titans seem fewer and fewer, never increasing in number in a rapidly expanding universe. There was a time when the inverse was smaller, before much of its expansion began, where the Titans created whole galaxies, designing them and all within them, building massive cities where they lived together in great numbers along with their earliest living creations. Many of these ancient cities are hidden on non valuable planets, or burried beneath the surface of larger ones. 'Arckadium' The former capital city of the Titans, Arckadium was built on the largest planet in the universe, now called Arckas, which was also designed, piece by piece, by the Titans. The city of Arckadium was nearly the size of the continent of Australia, and formely existed on the planet's sruface, as an Island in what is now called the Crystal City Harbor. Once the Titans thinned out, and inteligent life was set up to flourish on its own, the city was taken and hidden within the planet, deep within Mt. Arterius. 'Jerusalem' While in the universes of the Spore Fanfictions, Jerusalem is empty, it's the city described in the Book of Revelation. Jerusalem is located on a partially desert, partially volcanic planet. It's a sanctuary in an apocalyptic wasteland filled with its own food, water, and atmosphere. The city of Jerusalem is the newest city of the Titans, and is a place where the Guardians of Secrets and many of the Ancients go for rest. It's walls, gates, and floors are protected with Titanic symbols that literally prevent the mind from becoming hostile and keeps only pure thoughts abound. It is also protected by a massive "magical" barrier that wards away any enemies. Jerusalem is practically invulnerable, and is meant to stand as a sanctuary where people from all sides of any conflict can come together in peace. The location of the city is only known by the Ancients and the Titans; mortals and psuedo mortals cannot reach it without the assistence of iether of them. 'Babylon' Babylon was originally meant to be a recurring design in many of the Ancients' cities. The city is composed of a vast fertile landscape with few houses surrounding a single collosal tower where all of the functional parts of the city and most of the housing lies. While there are several cities built by the Ancients that copy this design, most of them are destroyed; many of which were destroyed by Titans who disliked the idea of Ancients becoming as powerful as the Titans themselves. Babylon itself still exists, and is the home to quite a few of the Ancients as well as many psuedo mortals. 'Val Hala' Val Hala is a city located in mid space on a giant floating continent near the center of the galaxy. The once mythical afterlife of norse mythos, Val Hala was once home to several Titans and thousands of Ancients. It is still populated by the resurrected souls of warriors who died bearing arms, who were raised and made psuedo mortal in this city by the Ancients who served the Titans that once lived there. While many Ancients still call Val Hala home, most of them have moved on to venture other parts of the universe. If any mortal enters Val Hala that wasn't initially meant to be there, they would come under attack by hordes of undying vikings. 'The Underworld' The Underworld was created by the Titan called Hades. This city lies underground on an unknown planet somewhere off the edge of the galaxy. It is home to millions of souls who were taken up by Hades in a war against other Titans many thousands of years ago. Before the war, Hades had his power revoked by the Titan King. Harnesing mortal souls is one way Ancients can collect power, and with the millions of souls at Hades disposal, he led a massive campaign against his former brethren, only to be ultimately defeated and cast out of existence. The city still remains and the millions of lost and wandering souls lie there forever. The Underworld is still home to hundreds of races of demons created by Hades, and is also home to a few Ancients who still wander the cavernous deeps. 'Necropolis' Home of the greatest Necromancers ever to live, Necropolis is a huge city surrounding a massive citadel where a Titan of undeath, name Necros, lives. Necropolis is surrounded by a barrier of invisibility that cloaks the city completely from all mortal sensory. Both Ancients of undeath, and undead Ancients walk the city streets, along with various other undead minions that powerful Necromancers have raised and brought here. The Boneyard Necromancers, as they call themselves, have waged brutal and merciless wars of genocide against civilaztions across the universe, collecting more undead hordes to act on their behalf. They are unfriendly towards all peoples and avoid communications most of the time. The Boneyard Necromancers aren't much more powerful than most mortal civilizations, but with technology and divine powers that their victims can never understand, they usually render their opponents helpless with weapons they cannot defend against. 'Titan Technology and Resourses' 'Titan Metals' 'Starforged Metals' Starforged metals are natural metals forged in perfect shape and molecular structure by the Titans and some Ancients within stars. Starforged metals can be as much as 15 times as strong as their counterparts, and due too the nature of their forging, can be about 8 times as sharp as obsidian blades. Starforged metals are much denser than their alternately forged counterparts, result in them being nearly 4 times as heavy. 'Prismatic Metal' The Titans have forged metals far beyond the strength and resilience of natural materials. One such metal resembles tempered glass in appearance, and refracts light into a rainbow of colors earning it the name Prismatic Metal. Prismatic Metal is not the strongest in the Titan's arsenal, but is still beyond anything mortals can forge. It's nearly 50 times as strong as tempered steel, and can be 10 times as sharp as an obsidian blade; it weighs about 700 punds per cubic foot, and is 30 times as dense as lead. One of the most common metals in the world of the Titans, the Ancients have learned to forge this metal as well. 'Lite Metal' Lite Metal is forged with the same minerals as Prismatic Metal, but rather than being forged through traditional methods, Lite Metal is forged through divine power. It can be made about 8 times as strong as Prismatic Metal, being blessed by Titan forgers, Lite Metal wieghs only 250 pounds per cubic foot, and is just as dense as Prismatic Metal. Lite Metal has the appearance of shining bright white light from a silvery surface. 'Eternal Metal' Eternal Metal is forged in blazars by Titans, and is one of the rarest of Titan metals. Eternal Metal is nearly 20 times as strong as Prismatic Metal, twice as sharp, and weighs in at about 3 tons per cubic foot. Not even most of the ancients are capable of even lifting a useful sized piece of Eternal Metal for combat. Eternal metal appears to have a perfectly reflecting surface, and due to it's strength is nearly impossible to even scratch. It's said that Titans and some Ancients that use Eternal Metal can see out of it with an exrasensory perception. 'Lifetimber' The Titans and the Ancients alike that are capable of creating and manipulating life have created natural resourses that far surpass what is found normally. Lifetimber is from a Life Tree and never rots, molds, or decays in any way. Lifetimber continues to live on after being cut away from a Life Tree, but not overgrow and lose its shape. Lifetimber is also much stronger than other woods, and will even heal itself over time. While not the 1st choice for combat, Lifetimber is the substance of choice for the more pacifistic of Ancients, being alive, it is thought to provide additonal energies to their wielders. 'Infusions' Infusions are extra modifications to Titan technology that give the object additional functional aspects. They can come in the form of reforging, or in the form of a divine blessing. Objects are reforged with special artifacts with divine properties within them, giving the object additional power. While many times, objects are infused with unique artifacts; however there are a few divine objects that are either many pieces of a whole, or are more common than others, and they are as follows: *'Light Shards:' Shards of silvery-white light that come from the remains of a light-shard type Titan such as Na'zrah. These shards of light can have various effects depending on the Titan they come from; for example, one coming from Na'zrah would have an effect similar to the Symbol of Na'zrah (see below). *'Necromancer's Bones:' Necromancers are either psuedo mortals or Ancients who have by some method or another found the ability to raise and control the dead. A necromancer's bones infused into an object can grant the abilities of the necromancer they come from, and the soul of the necromancer will live within the object they are infused in to, and they can gain the ability to communicate with the object's wielder. Once the necromancer is infused into an object, they cannot be infused into another unless that object is destroyed. *'Warlock's Bones:' Much like necromancers, warlocks are either psuedo mortals or Ancients; however, they posses the ability to communicate with demonic forces that are either the more evil alligned Ancients or Titans. They are so powerful that they have even gained the ability to summon said demons wherever they are. Such abilities are usually granted by a demonic Titan that becomes their master. Infusing a Warlock's bones into an object will bind the soul of the warlock to that object. Unlike the case with necromancers, the warlock will usually not side with the object's wielder and bring about pain and misery to whoever wields their object by constantly plagueing them with curses. *'Lifetimber:' Infusing lifetimber into an object will give the object a life of its own; allowing the object to choose whether or not to serve its wielder. The object will also regenerate itself, and any wielder it favors. *'The Eye of an Ancient or a Titan:' If an Ancient or a Titan reforges an object with their own eye, they can become permanently linked to the object, able to see whatever the wielder sees, and communicate with them telepathically. 'Titan Symbols' Objects with a Titan Symbol on them are thought to be blessed or cursed by whichever Titan marked it. A Titan Symbol is a mark that a Titan places on something that infuses a small piece of the Titan's power to the object. Ancients are also capable of infusing their power to innanimate objects in the same method, though unlike Titans, they must be careful as they don't have an unlimited supply of power to draw from. The Titan Symbols can do just about anything, but some of the more common ones are listed: *'Symbol of Divinity:' Causes whoever wields this object to become invulnerable to any mortal weapon. *'Symbol of Life: '''Causes whoever wields this object to become unnaffected by aging, dissease, or hunger, essentially making them a psuedo-mortal. *'Symbol of Harmony: Causes whoever wields this object to become locked in a state of harmony, unable to feel anger, rage, or any negative emotions. *'''Symbol of Chaos: Causes whoever wields this object to only be able to experience rage, anger, and other negative emotions. *'Symbol of Order:' Causes whoever wields this object to become level headed, and balanced in emotions. *'Symbol of the Peacemaker:' Causes whoever wields this object to become more influencial when tring to bring calmness and peace to any situation. *'Symbol of the Warmaker:' Causes whoever wields this object to become hated by all who see them, and inspires hatred within the objects weilder. *'Symbol of Na'zrah:' Causes whoever wields this object to become a figure of hope, and whoever is an ally of the wielder will be unable to become hopeless, pessimistic, or fearful. *'Symbol of Kings:' Causes whoever wields this object to attract the attention of others, and causes all who see him to become inspired by good leadership; but at the same time, poor leadership will inspire the same people to become hostile. *'Symbol of Heroism:' Causes whoever wields this object to develop astounding bravery, and an undeniable urge to protect and serve their allies. *'Symbol of Altruism:' Boosts the morals of the user, and cuases the wielder great grief and self-hatred when the user performs any action that is less than heroic. The Symbol of Altruism can only be used on those who are at least nuetral on the scale of good and evil, and has no effect on those who have an evil soul to begin with. When combined with a Symbol of Truth, the wielder of the object can never tell a lie, no matter how small it is. *'Symbol of Truth:' Causes whoever wields this object to be able to see through anyone's lies, allowing the truth to become instantly clear whenever they are being decieved. *'Symbol of Sin:' Causes the wielder to become lust bound to immorality of all kinds. While the wielder isn't necessarily turned evil, over time, the user may become mentally, and even physically dependant on their own lusts. The effects increase over time. *'Symbol of Luck:' Ensures that whoever wields the object will never fail in their endeavors, as long as there is an aspect of chance in those endeavors. A Symbol of Altruism or a Symbol of Truth will reverse the effects of a Symbol of Luck when it used for personal gain. *'Symbol of the Soul Stealer:' Causes whoever wields this object is bound to it, and whoever is killed by them has their soul taken and bound to the object; if the wielder does not collect more souls, the object will eventually eat them away until they die. *'Symbol of the Path Finder:' Causes whoever wields this object to have a keen sense of direction, keeping them from ever becoming lost or disoriented. *'Symbol of the Pace Maker:' Causes whoever wields this object to have perfect timing in both reflexes and mental processes. *'Symbol of Wisdom:' Causes whoever wields this object to become incredibly wise. *'Symbol of Strength:' Causes whoever wields this object to become much stronger, normally for mortals to allow them to lift and use Titan metals. *'Symbol of Agility:' Causes whoever wields this object to become far more agile, increasing reflexes and overall speed. *'Elemental Symbols:' These can have various affects on objects. An elemental Symbol of Fire for example can cause the wielder of the object, or the object itself, to become surrounded in a living flame that only affects the wielders enemy, as well as granting the user some ability to control flames. 'Legendary Titan Artifacts' Among the Titan technology there are some artifacts which have become legendary. These artifacts include the weapons and armor of fallen Titans, things created by Titans and Ancients that were granted to mortals and psuedo mortals, objects created and infused with the souls of Ancients or even of Titans, and so forth. 'Titanic Factions' 'The Guardians of Secrets' The Guardians of Secrets are a widespread group of individuals whom different Titans hand picked to protect all of the unused, and abandoned Titan cities and technology, keeping it a secret so that their vastly supperior weapons would not find their ways into the hands of greedy, tyranical rulers. The Guardians are normal, mortal people from every race in every universe, that live only for their duty to serve their Titan masters. 'The Boneyard Necromancers' The Boneyard Necromancers are a cult of psuedo mortals and Ancients who worship Necros, the Titan of undeath. Their home city is called Necropolis. Necromancers are either Ancients or psuedo mortals who have somehow gained the ability to raise and control the dead. While most psuedo mortal necromancers aren't too tought to defeat, there are a few who have a lot of experience and have become incredibly powerful, controlling entire armies of undead hordes. Necromancers are somewhat like collectors, expanding their collection of undead races by adding new species to their hordes. 'List of Known Titans' '"I" The Titan King' "Your petty mortal fueds and greed is my worst enemy because I have been forsaken by all I have created for all of the things I have made, you have all forgotten me. You may call me 'I', so that whenever you make a foolishly prideful claim about yourself, you will remember this day, and you will never forget me again." "I" is the end all be all of all things. It was him who spawned the entire universe into being, it was him who made the Titans who designed the universe. All things in the entirety of existence can trace their existence back to him. No-one understands his existence or how he came to be, and whenever he is asked of this, he simply says, "I exist," or some variation of the phrase. While other Titans can be killed, in their own way, "I" is completely immortal, and can never die. Only the Titans seem to ever know where his pressense is exactly, and the only mortals and psuedo mortals to have ever seen him had to have been around in the old age. 'Kray' Kray is an amorphous being. Usually, he appears as a talking, floating white ball of glowing energy, though he can appear any way he wants to. Kray is a rather peaceful Titan and seeks to bring balance to the universe. Usually, he dwells in a small dimension consisting only of a blue sky with clouds with no ground below. 'Uszaroth' Uszaroth was one of the first Titans to appear in modern times after an occult ritual was performed that released him from his prison. He is one of the weaker Titans, but he is still feared among mortals. He simply wants to make the universe more interesting by enforcing evil and causing destruction for fun. 'Na'zrah' The last Titan within the ancient city of Arckadium, Na'zrah is the spiritual guide of the Guardians of Secrets in the entire galaxy. Na'zrah is inherently good, but is also a pacifist in its nature. Na'zrah appears to mortals as nothing more than a collection of brightly glowing shards that orbit around a larger glowing shard at its center. Na'zrah is somewhat unique in the fact that it is actually unable to move in the 1st three dimensions, locked in place at the center of the former Titan capital; "I" created him to be an eternal watcher and keeper of the city, shining forever brightly and illuminating the entire city at all times in the old age of the Titans. In modern times, the city is less brightly lit, due to it being underground and Na'zrah's light being blocked by various ruins and rock walls. When Na'zrah was created, "I" gave it the blessing that it's light would always shine the brightest in times of great darkness, being a symbol of hope in hard times for all of those that knew of Na'zrah. 'Steve' Initially appearing in Spore after travelling through the black hole at the center of the galaxy, Steve is a Titan that seems to only be in it for the entertainment, enjoying watching mortal races grow and fight one another.